steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Site A-7
Site A-7 is a black site prison on an asteroid in theAustan Asteroid Cluster, an asteroid belt in the Outer Rim. Site A-7, along with other black sites, was established shortly after the New Republic came into existence. General Airen Cracken, head of the newly established New Republic Intelligence Services, set-up various black sites where important imperials, warlords, pirates, and other high-level threats to the fledgling republic could be held and interrogated. While Cracken had some misgivings about subverting the New Republic’s goals of reintroducing transparency and democracy to the galaxy, he was a old-school soldier and not naïve enough to believe that a government could function without blurring the lines a little bit. The prison is shaped roughly like a star, divided into eight cell blocks. A large dome-shaped control center sits between pairs of cell blocks, responsible for monitoring and controlling all of the activity within those cells. Adjacent to the prison facility are three important sites. Landing pads are located nearby, the only place where prisoners and staff can leave the prison. The landing pads lead directly into the intake facility, where prisoners are processed and staff members are given assignments and debriefed. Nearby is a powerful deflector shield, meant to protect the facility from orbital attack and a hangar houses four X-Wing fighters. The cells in Site A-7 are not terrible for prison standards, as the facility was designed to hold high-profile prisoners. Most cells consist of two connected rooms. The larger of the two rooms is meant to be lived in, containing a bed, a desk, a chair and a highly restricted datapad, with no outside connections. The second, smaller room is a bathroom, containing a toilet, a sink, and a sonic refresher. Cells are held closed by a thick durasteel door with an opening slot. The blacklisted site also has specialized, non-standard cells to hold prisoners that widely diverge from the galactic norm. Specialized transparisteel cells can be temperature or vacuum controlled and filled with liquids or gasses to properly house prisoners whose anatomies need such things. Guards are constantly patrolling the cell blocks, and most cells are opened and checked at least per day. Members of a special branch of New Republic Intelligence, these guards generally wore combat jumpsuits and carried non-lethal weapons, but in case of emergencies, they could be outfitted in heavier armor and armed with deadlier weapons. The multiple control centers are where most New Republic staff can be found. These control centers are the lifeblood of the site. Every inch of the facility is powered from them. Every inch of the facility is monitored from them. Site staff lives in them. Armories are contained in them. Medical facilities are contained in them. Movement throughout most of the facility requires specialized keycards, which are provided to all New Republic Intelligence staff. Without a keycard, most rooms cannot be accessed, and all elevators are inoperable. Certain extra sensitive rooms, such as the armory or the control centers, require special keycards that only certain staff members possess. Category:Locations